As computer systems become more complex, testing of newly developed code, or introduced fixes to computer code, must be tested accurately, with sufficient coverage, and efficiently. Test result management is generally left to the individual tester's discretion, thus allowing the tester to implement tester-specific tracking of information about the test process. Software test coverage of a multi-component and multi-tester scenario is complex.